


To Wed A God

by Polas



Series: Hm [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Other, i guess you turn into a dragon, or at the very least you gain the ability to use dark magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polas/pseuds/Polas
Summary: A foolish summoner foolishly marrying a foolish dragon.





	To Wed A God

I am the chill down your spine.

The shadow at the corner of your eye.

I am the fell dragon, the phenomenon of despair personified.

To wed a god is no simple act, my mate. It is more than just the simple posturing you humans do; you think that a few words said by one of your false priests pronounces two insipid worms ‘bonded for life’, when you two are no more bonded than I am human.

Marrying me is akin to marrying a tornado. Unfathomable and unforgiving. You are safe as long as you stay where I tell you to, but I _will_ devour you if you try to run away. Not even a scrap of a soul will be left for that accursed Naga to simper over. If I cannot have you as a willing mate, then I’ll just take what I want.

This dim candlelight does nothing to improve your foolish smile. Do you truly understand the consequences of marrying me, beloved?

You become my kin, my partner-in-life, and my mate for millennia. Once you drink my blood and I yours, we are bonded for as long as I live. What happens to your body afterwards even I cannot predict, for you become

Flesh

Of my flesh.

Blood

Of my blood.

Drink up. Don’t leave even a single drop behind, or our mating ritual will fail. Clumsy fool! You’ve choked on it, and now I must clean up your mess. Your mouth tastes salty from the blood I’ve delivered from my lips to yours, but you smile up at me.

“Our first kiss.” you say happily. Clearly you haven’t been listening to anything I’ve been saying. You are about to mate with a god of death and despair, but all you can talk about is how much you love me. You are dangerous, you are. You say you’re addicted to me, but you spin my world into chaos! You distract and infuriate me, and yet I want to always be near you.

Those eyes of yours have been in love from the very moment you summoned me, yes? Then let me answer with my body against yours. Let me carve my love into you, as deep as I can.

Goodnight, beloved. Your foolish smile will never be quite the same again after tonight.

But no matter what you turn into after this,

Know that I will always be by your side, even if the entire world shuns you.

~

_Grima… I know exactly what I’m getting into. I love you, Grima. I can’t love anyone else – you’ve made it **impossible** for me to love anyone else. _

_Goodnight, Grima. Just promise me that when I wake up, I’ll be in your arms, wrapped as tight as can be around me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to touch on every aspect of how Grima was received when he came out on FEH. How literally everybody was thirsting for him the moment we saw him. How some of the fandom makes him to be a tsundere/yandere mix, and the some of them as some kind of potent drug. I also tried to make his train of thought resemble more of a dragon's? Like, instead of marrying or whatever he'd refer to it as 'mating'.


End file.
